BTS Behind The Story
by JEYLX
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah di balik fanart yang aku suka. berbagai ship mulai dari game, anime dan k-pop #YAOI #BOYLOVE #BxB #Yaoifanfic #Kuroroxkurapika #Kurokura


Jam kantor sudah menunjukan waktu istirahat. Mebuat karyawan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kantor untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, Berbungkuk badan saat berpapasan dengan bos muda yang sedang menghampiri sekertarisnya.

ia ( Bos Muda ) sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang di pakai pakunoda, kenapa wanita suka sekali mewarnai bibirnya.

" apa wanita selalu menggunkan itu? "

Pakunoda yang sedang berpoles, sedikit tersentak karena bosnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

" Aahh,iya. Karena lipstik membuat penampilan wanita lebih menarik " pakunoda mengkerutkan keningnya.

" Begitu ya " mengangguk paham

bisa ku pinjam sebentar " lanjut si bos muda dan mengadahkan tangan.

" Heehh?! " Pakunoda yang sekali lagi di buat heran, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di katakan bosnya.

Memang tidak aneh jika lelaki memakai lipstik, artispun banyak yang memakainya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan bosnya, Chrollo lucifer atau biasa di kenal kuroro, bos yang dikenalnya sangat manly ini tentu sangat tidak suka hiasan wajah apapun.

Karena bosnya sudah terlahir dengan wajah yang tampan melebihi kadarnya.

Terbesit pertanyaan untuk apa, hanya saja ia takut bosnya tersinggung. Jadi ia memberikannya tanpa bertanya apapun.

Kuroro menanggapi, dan tersenyum

" aku akan bertanggung jawab, jika benda ini rusak "

Di lain tempat, lelaki dengan rambut blonde sedang asik membaca buku. Entah buku apa yang ia baca, sampai tak menyadari seseorang di sampingnya.

"Serius sekali, apa yang kau baca ini?" kuroro yang jengah di abaikan, mengambil paksa buku itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Heeii??!! Kembalikan "

" Tidak, coba saja kau ambil sendiri " kuroro bersmirk ria melihat prianya mulai kesal.

" Menyebalkan " mencoba untuk merebut, namun tidak bisa karena kuroro sengaja menjauhkankan jangkauannya.

" Ohh ayolahh " katanya mulai kesal

Hup, kuroro mendekap pinggang prianya hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka, merapatkannya dan

Saling bertatapan. perlahan kuroro mendekatkan bibir di telinga si pria.

" Karena itu, jangan mengabaikan aku " bisiknya seduktif. dan belum sempat mengulum telinga si blonde, ia terdorong dengan kuat.

" Apa apaan kau !! "

Kuroro yang melihatnya, hanya terkekeh pelan.

Ia sangat suka menggoda prianya ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang mengeras dengan tatapan memangsanya itu. sangaatt kawaiii

" Oke, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa merangsangku, kurapika "

" Cih sialan "

Kuroro tersenyum, dan menangkup pipinya

" Lihat apa yang ku bawa " menunjukan lipstik di depan wajah kurapika

" Lipstik? " Kurapika mengerut heran, ia bergantian memperhatikan keduanya, lipstik dan wajah kuroro.

" Ppffttt, kau.. kau ingin memakai itu " hampir saja ia meledakan tawanya

" Aku ? Hahaha, tentu saja tidak " kuroro menyeringai melihat wajah kebingungan kekasihnya

" Lalu ? "

" Kau "

" Hah ? "

" Kau yang akan memakainya " menunjuk tepat di dagu kurapika

" APAA ??!!! Tidakkk !!! Aku tidak mau, kau pakai saja sendiri ! "

apa apaan kekasih anehnya ini, ia lelaki dan sangat anti dengan hal yg berbau feminim seperti yang di sukai wanita. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali membaca buku. mncoba menghiraukan permintaan kekasihnya yang aneh

" Baiklah biar ku cuba "

Kurapika hanya diam dan menggerutu dalam hati

Namun tiba tiba

Chuu~~

Kepalanya di tarik, dan memaksanya untuk berciuman.

Matanya terbelalak, terkejut dengan apa yg di lakukan kekasihnya.

Berbeda dengan kuroro yg menikmtinya, di lihat dari mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang sengaja menekan kepala kurapika untuk memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan ia sedikit bermain dengan bibir kekasihnya. Mengulum, menjilat dan mengngigitinya pelan.

Kurapika yg sadar dari keterkejutannya, mencengkeram baju kuroro, mendorong dan hendak memukulnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan!!" Geramnya

Marahnya kurapika tidak membuat kuroro takut, justru ia berbalik menatapnya dalam dan mengapit dagu si manis.

" Pakunoda bilang, wanita akan lebih menarik jika memakai ini " mengelus bibirnya dengan ibu jari " dan bener saja. kau tampak lebih can.. maksudku manis, sangaat manis saat memakai ini "

BRUKH

" Akhh"

Kuroro sedikit terpental dari tempatnya, bahkan punggungya membentur meja yang ada di belakang.

ia meringis, dan melihat kekasihnya sedang menutupi mulut dengan wajah memerah. Matanya sedikit berkaca kaca . Ada apa ? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan ?

" Apa itu artinya aku tidak menarik bagimu ? Aku bukan wanita, dan aku tidak suka memakai benda itu " suara itu terdengar lirih, kuroro yang mendengar segera mengahampiri kekasih sadisnya ini dengan hati hati. Sepertinya kurapika salah paham dengan ucapannya

" Maafkan aku, tapi bukan itu maksud ku. Kau memang bukan wanita, tapi kau lebih menawan dari mereka, pakai maupun tidak benda ini kau tetap sempurna untukku " di rasanya tidak ada perlawanan dari kurapika, kuroro mencoba memeluk pundaknya dan mendekap kekasihnya kembali membenamkan wajah yang merah itu di dada bidangnya.

" Benarkah? " Bisikan itu terdengar tidak yakin

Kuroro mengecup kening kurapika, mengangkat dagu dan berbisik tepat di bibirnya

" Tentu sayang, tentu " balasnya, di akhiri dengan kecupan manis

_ END _

Oke ini salah satu oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari fanartnya kurokura. shipper favorite yang aku suka di HxH v: demi apa chrollonya itu lohhh guaannteeenggg sangaddd wkwk

Btw, salam kenall minna. Dan maafkan kalo tulisan aku masih acak kaduk dan banyak typo, maklum saya masih amatiran


End file.
